Yogi's Gang
| last_aired = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 15 (and a TV movie) | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Claster Television Productions (1977-1978) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (current) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Yogi Bear & Friends | followed_by = Yogi's Space Race | related = Fred Flintstone and Friends }} Yogi's Gang is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series and the second incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear series; which aired 16 half-hour episodes on ABC from , to . The show began as Yogi's Ark Lark, a special TV movie on The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie in 1972. Fifteen original episodes were produced for broadcast on ABC, with the hour-long Yogi's Ark Lark thrown in as a split-in-half two-parter. After a successful run on Saturday mornings, episodes of Yogi's Gang were serialized on the syndicated weekday series, Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977–78. In the late 1980s, repeats were shown on USA Cartoon Express and later resurfaced on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Plot Yogi, Quick Draw, Huck and the rest of the gang encounter a variety of villains such as Captain Swashbuckle Swipe, Smokestack Smog, Lotta Litter, the Envy Brothers, Mr. Hothead, Dr. Bigot (and his henchmen Professor Haggling and Professor Bickering), the Gossipy Witch of the West, J. Wantum Vandal, the Sheik of Selfishness, Commadore Phineas P. Fibber, I.M. Sloppy, Peter D. Cheater, Mr. Waste, Hilarious P. Prankster, and the Greedy Genie, who act as their friends, hosts and/or guests, but embody some of the most common human faults and vices. Yogi and crew would often put up with them which ends with the villains either being repelled or outdone by their actions. Characters *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Hillbilly Bears *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snooper and Blabber *Squiddly Diddly *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Voices * Josh Albee - Freddy, Jimmy * Julie Bennett – Cindy Bear * Tom Bosley – Commadore Phineas P. Fibber * Daws Butler – Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Augie Doggie, Hokey Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Baba Looey, Tantrum * Henry Corden – Paw Rugg, Dr. Bigot, Chief Short * Walker Edmiston – * Virginia Gregg – Gossipy Witch of the West * Jim MacGeorge – * Rose Marie – Lotta Litter * Allan Melvin – Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Sloppy/Mr. Neat, Professor Haggling * Don Messick – Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Touché Turtle, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Mayor of Smog City, Temper * Hal Smith – J. Wanton Vandal, Smiley the Hobo * John Stephenson – Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Mr. Cheerful, Greedy Genie, Hilarious P. Prankster, Envy Brother #2, Captain Swashbuckle Swipe, Fumbo Jumbo the Masked Avenger, Mr. Hothead, Professor Bickering * Jean Vander Pyl – Maw Rugg * Lennie Weinrib – Smokestack Smog * Jesse White – Peter D. Cheater * Paul Winchell – Sheik of Selfishness Episodes |ProdCode=70-1 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the gang land on the property of Yogi's old friend, Mr. Cheerful, when Magilla runs out of bananas. A villain named Dr. Bigot plans to experiment on them with his Bigot ray and turn Mr. Cheerful and Yogi into bigots, discriminating against everyone else. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-2 |ShortSummary=A friendly hobo (who happens to be Yogi's old friend) finds a lamp with a Greedy Genie who grants all his wishes; however, the genie convinces the man to lust for more, and is soon overcome with greed. The Genie later switches his target to Snagglepuss. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-3 |ShortSummary=Yogi and the gang visit Ranger Smith and put a show for a bus full of orphan children visiting Jellystone Park. Unfortunately, Wally Gator doesn't have any talents and has to be a curtain puller. An entertainer named Hilarious P. Prankster, as a revenge for being refused by Yogi to be in the show, tricks Wally by offering to make him a comedian. As a result, Wally starts playing mean pranks on everybody and starts losing his friends, until they learn Hilarious is behind Wally's new hobby. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-4 |ShortSummary=The long-nosed Commadore Phineas P. Fibber is picked up by the Ark. He teaches various animals to lie, and soon they start using their fibs on Captain Yogi to get into their way. Lies soon turn against them, however, when a tornado is coming and Yogi won't believe them. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-5 |ShortSummary=Yogi gets homesick and the animals go back to Jellystone Park where there is a big party planned for him. However, the Gossipy Witch of the West (who works for Ranger Smith with various professions) finds and spreads rumors all over the park, including one that Yogi is engaged to Cindy and planning to leave the gang forever. At the same time, Chief Short (after seeing the ark and animals) is sure that a big flood is coming and investigates by dressing up as a giant chicken. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-6 |ShortSummary=A messy man named I. M. Sloppy can't stand to see Yogi's crew cleaning up their ship. He uses his book of sloppy spells to turn himself into a nice gentleman named Mr. Neat and tricks the animals into cutting corners in their jobs. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-7 |ShortSummary=Peter D. Cheater invites Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, and Wally Gator to join his school, where he teaches them the "art of cheating." Things get worse when he tricks Yogi into giving him the Ark. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-8 |ShortSummary=After a storm, Yogi and his gang stop on an island and need to get more supplies. They meet Mr. Waste (he actually introduces himself as "Mr. Plenty") who encourages the animals to stay on his island and use everything as much as possible. The animals are happy, thinking they found a paradise, but Atom Ant (who as an ant doesn't believe in wasting things) soon finds out what Mr. Plenty is really up to. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-9 |ShortSummary=The gang is stopping at an old town called McGrawsville when Quick Draw McGraw inherits it from his grandpappy. However, when J. Wanton Vandal and his campers stop in the town and start demolishing antiques, it's up to Yogi and the gang to teach the kids the value of antique objects. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-10 |ShortSummary=On the way to a birthday party for his friend the Sheik of Sharing, Yogi meets the Sheik of Selfishness. He gives Yogi a magic box, which can give Yogi anything he desires, but soon it makes Yogi act selfish. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-11 |ShortSummary=The gang stops at "Smog City," a city covered in smog by Mr. Smokestack Smog's smog factory, where he has convinced everybody that smog is good for them. He encounters Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus and Snagglepuss (who are looking for bananas for the ark) and tries to convince them into his way of thinking. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-12 |ShortSummary=Jellystone Park is going to be declared the "Neatest Park in the West" and the animals help Ranger Smith clean it up. But a villainess named Lotta Litter tricks them into littering where she uses her power to impersonate anybody. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-13 |ShortSummary=Two trapeze artists named the Envy Brothers use their "envy rings" on all the other circus acts to make them quit since they are jealous of the owner of the circus and want to trick him into signing the circus to them. However, their plan may fail when Yogi and his friends join the circus. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-14 |ShortSummary=Wally Gator is sad because he is the only one of the animals who doesn't own a surfboard or any other beach gear. However, a pirate named Captain Swashbuckle Swipe decides to teach him the "easy way" (stealing). Yogi enlists the help of Fumbo-Jumbo the Masked Avenger: a goofy Zorro-like elephant to help recover their stuff. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-15 |ShortSummary=Cindy Bear gets ownership of a dude ranch, and all the animals come to help her get it ready for the guests. But a bad guy named Mr. Hothead (who goes under the name Mr. Coolhead) uses his invention to make all the animals except for Yogi, Cindy, and Boo Boo lose their tempers. Since they can't work together, the boys won't finish their jobs in time and Mr. Hothead will trick Cindy into selling him her ranch. Will they learn to work things out in a calm way without losing their tempers? |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-16 |ShortSummary=Part 1 of the series finale. This episode is actually the first half of the TV-movie Yogi's Ark Lark. |LineColor=006600 }} |ProdCode=70-17 |ShortSummary=Part 2 of the series finale. This episode is actually the second half of the TV-movie Yogi's Ark Lark. |LineColor=006600 }} }} Home media The episode, "The Greedy Genie", was included on the DVD compilation Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Volume 1 released from Warner Home Video on . The "Mr. Bigot" episode is available on the DVD Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Vol. 2. On February 19, 2013, Warner Archive released Yogi's Gang: The Complete Series on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store, Walmart.com and Amazon.com. Yogi's Gang: The Complete Series was also available for download via iTunes. Broadcast history United States *Television syndication (1973–1991) * USA Cartoon Express (1982–1991) * Nickelodeon (1990–1993) * Cartoon Network (1993–2004) * Boomerang (2001–2010) United Kingdom * Boomerang (2000–2002) See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions ** Yogi's Ark Lark ** The Yogi Bear Show ** Yogi's Space Race ** Galaxy Goof-Ups * List of Hanna-Barbera characters ** Yogi Bear (character) References External links * * * * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Yogi's Gang. Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:1970s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1973 American television series debuts Category:1975 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Crossover animation Category:Noah's Ark in television Category:Television about magic Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series